1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a plurality of sensing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, motion detection technology is widely applied to field of human-machine interface, where a new one is gesture sensing technique. The gesture sensing system can determine a user's requirement or instruction by sensing the user's hand motion or state, and then generates electrical signals to control the system.
Generally, a conventional gesture sensing system includes a light source and an image sensor. The light source generates light to the user's hand, and the image sensor captures/senses reflected light of the hand. However, because the lens of the image sensor has a limited view angle, the image sensor cannot capture the hand motion or state outside a specific range, causing the gesture sensing system having a limited sensing range.